1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods for generating and managing brand data from various sources and to the access and management of the brand content by brand owner or brand managers.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computing industry has seen many advances in recent years, and such advances have produced a multitude products and services. Internet websites are examples of products and services, which are created to give users access to particular types of services, data, or searching capabilities. Today, websites can be readily created by most individuals desiring to post information or provide access or connectivity to other data. Websites are also created, updated, and supported to provide constantly updated current event information, news, and other information. This data is highly managed and processed so that its presentation can be easily displayed on web browsers or other Internet connected devices.
Currently to date, however, content data is presented on websites for specific content-type theme, and several brands may be presented (especially if the website is a commercial website). Although some media, news and entertainment websites attempt to cover lots of information and on many different topics, the content related to any brand mentioned on the site is only in limited scale. If users are interested in finding more information about a specific brand, the user must begin an intensive search for that brand content. Unfortunately for the user, the search of a brand may turn up many pages, websites, and sources that speak about the brand, but in order to gain the best understanding about the particular brand, the user will have to move from site-to-site, to assemble a full understanding or gain the information they desire.
The user, in this example, would feel disconnected with the brand, when all is said and done, and the user may find him or herself exhausted from the search and sometimes useless reading and web navigation. As a result, these users, although they may have an interest or desire to lean more about a brand, will not find the process inviting nor incite a connection to the brand. Furthermore, if other users also seek access to similar knowledge about the same brand, those other users will not have knowledge about others having or desiring the same experience. Consequently, user experiences regarding particular brands tend to happen in a relative vacuum.
It is in this context that embodiments of the invention arise.